Nakuna, Sasuke
by KyuuRiu
Summary: Sepenggal kisah Sasuke pasca berakhirnya Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke-4/"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja?" pertanyaan yang sangat lirih terucap itu masih mampu didengar oleh Naruto.Ia tersenyum lembut.Mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat./RnR pls


**Title: Nakuna, Sasuke**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Masashi Kishimoto**

"**Nakuna, Sasuke": Itachi says this words (Naruto Shippuuden 248)**

**Plot, inspired by a SasuNaru ( -or NaruSasu) fanart**

**This story belongs to KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort **

**Friendship**

**Pair : SasuNaru or NaruSasu –I'm not sure **

**Rated: T**

**Warning: drabble geje, super pendek, semi-canon**

**Fic abal, geje, nista, maksa, bertabur typo, pokoknya bisa menimbulkan keinginan menulis flame (I hope not)**

.

.

Dua orang pemuda terlihat sedang menikmati sepoi angin di tepian Danau Konoha. Seorang pemuda berambut raven model solid pantat ayam dan seorang pemuda lain berambut jabrik berwarna blond terang. Keduanya tampak larut dengan dunianya masing-masing.

"Naruto.."

"Ya?" pekik si blonde menanggapi gumaman rival di sebelahnya. Sapphire-nya berbinar menatap lekat wajah pemuda berkulit pucat yang sempat beberapa kali hampir membunuhnya itu.

Naruto menunggu.. mencoba menyelami onyx redup yang menatapnya kosong. Pemuda bertanda lahir seperti kumis kucing itu diam-diam mendengus kecewa ketika kelopak mata alabaster pemuda Uchiha dihadapannya menutup, mengiringi gelengan kepala yang dilakukan terlampau pelan.

Uzumaki Naruto. Orang yang mungkin tidak akan pernah menjadi Hokage untuk selamanya. Duduk bersila dengan kaos oblong krem dan celana panjang hitam. Dibahunya tersampir jaket orange-hitam kesukaannya. Bibirnya tak mengenal lelah untuk tersenyum melihat orang yang paling disayanginya, kini berada di sampingnya.

Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang missing-nin yang hingga saat ini belum jelas statusnya. Apakah dia diterima kembali di Konoha, ataukah ia akan segera diusir dari tempat kelahirannya ini. Mengingat semua yang dilakukannya selama menjadi missing-nin, opsi kedua kelihatannya lebih mungkin. Yahh.. walau Naruto sudah berusaha sangat keras, opsi kedua ini masih mungkin terjadi sewaktu-waktu.

"Hn..?" gumam Sasuke menanggapi sentuhan lembut di bahunya.

"Gi-mu melorot.." kikik Naruto dengan cengiran rubah khas kebanggaannya. Sungguh! Karena sesuatu hal.. Naruto ingin menangis, tapi ada Sasuke disini.. Dan Naruto tidak boleh menangis di depan rival abadinya itu.

"Usuratonkachi.." gumam sang Uchiha pelan. Dibalas tawa renyah oleh Uzumaki disampingnya. Sudah lama Naruto tidak mendengar umpatan ini, dan Sekarang sudut matanya mengeluarkan setetes air mata bahagia saat mendengar kata itu kembali terucap dari bibir Sasuke.

"Dobe.."

"Hmm?" gumam Naruto. Tangannya mengusap lembut helaian raven Sasuke, mengusir sebuah daun kering yang mengganggu pesona raven yang sangat dikaguminya itu.

"Aku bisa mendengar sungai mengalir lembut.. Aku bisa merasakan angin berhembus.. Tapi aku .. aku.."

"Ada aku disampingmu. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Bisik sang Uzumaki. Serius! Ia ingin menangis saat ini juga. Melihat keadaan Sasuke yang seperti ini membuat hati Naruto tersayat-sayat.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja?" pertanyaan yang sangat lirih terucap itu masih mampu didengar oleh Naruto. Ia tersenyum lembut. Mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Entahlah.. Bagaimana kalau kau anggap ini sebagai balas budiku karena waktu itu kau tidak menghabisiku di Valley of The End?"

Sasuke mendengus. Onyx redupnya masih menatap kosong danau di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau berada disampingku." Gumam Sasuke angkuh. Naruto tahu, Uchiha terakhir disampingnya mencoba sangat keras untuk dapat terlihat angkuh seperti ini.

"Tapi aku ingin berada disampingmu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap disamp –"

"Dengarkan aku, Usuratonkachi! Kau pikir.. Seberapa hebat dirimu, huhh?" bibir Naruto terkunci rapat, namun tubuhnya secara reflek berdiri. Mengikuti aksi sang Uchiha yang tiba-tiba berdiri. Kedua lengan tan-nya diam-diam bersiaga jika sewaktu-waktu Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh.

"Kau.. Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Menolak posisi Hokage? Bukankah itu impianmu dari dulu? Kenapa kau melepasnya begitu saja…" suara baritone yang meninggi itu melemah pada bagian akhir.

"Aku tidak melepasnya, Teme.. Aku menukarnya." Bisik sang Uzumaki. Tidak ada sedikitpun nada penyesalan yang terucap dari bibirnya. Posisi Hokage yang diimpikannya selama ini telah ia tukar dengan seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau tukar? Sesuatu yang berharga? Kau menukar posisi Hokage dengan sampah! Otakmu memang benar-benar dobe."

"Yaa.. Aku memang Dobe, Usuratonkachi, bodoh, idiot.. Tapi aku cukup jenius untuk menukar posisi Hokage dan menggantinya dengan seseorang yang membuatku kuat seperti sekarang ini." Kedua tangan Naruto memegang erat pundak Sasuke dihadapannya. Mata yang dulu terlihat sangat mengagumkan itu kini tampak kepayahan menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar.

"Dan Kau. Uchiha Sasuke.. Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengakui keberadaanku. Kau adalah sahabat sekaligus rivalku, orang yang membuatku bersemangat.. Berusaha keras untuk menjadi kuat. Kau bukan seorang sampah, Teme!" Kali ini Naruto berteriak. Ini bukan kali pertama Sasuke mempermasalahkan dirinya yang menukarkan posisi Hokage dengan syarat Uchiha Sasuke lepas dari hukuman mati. Hell yeah! Semua pasti menentang permintaan bodoh satu ini. Tapi melihat keyakinan di mata Naruto.. Juga argumen-argumennya yang cukup masuk akal, dengan terpaksa para tetua meng-iya-kan untuk saat ini, walau pada kenyataannya Sasuke tidak benar-benar bebas.

"Tch!" lagi.. Sasuke tidak dapat mengeluarkan argumennya. Kakinya mulai berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. ia mencoba menyembunyukan wajahnya dari pemuda yang sejak dulu mengisi hatinya. Naruto tidak boleh melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

'greppp'

"Sial.."

'brughh'

Naruto menarik paksa lengan sang Uchiha yang hampir terjatuh. Lengan tan itu menarik sekuat tenaga hingga Sasuke ambruk menimpa dirinya.

"Ouchh.."

"Dobe.. Kau tidak apa-apa? Bagian mana yang sakit?" nada bicara pemuda raven mendadak panic. Ia mencoba bangun dan menggrepe tubuh rivalnya, menatap kosong entah-apa dihadapannya. Sasuke sangat tersiksa dengan keadaannya sendiri.

'Apa? Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto? Kenapa dia terdengar kesakitan? Apa dia terluka? Berdarah? Sial! Aku tidak bisa mel –'

"Daijobu.." gumam Naruto. tangannya mengusap pelan pipi Sasuke yang 'berdarah'. Jemarinya menelusur jejak merah itu dan mengusapnya pelan. Mencoba memastikan cairan kental berwarna merah itu tak lagi keluar dari sumbernya, mata Sasuke.

"Berhentilah menangis.. Kau akan kehilangan banyak darah kalau terlalu sering melakukannya." Sasuke tidak bisa melihat ekspresi lawan bicaranya, tapi dia yakin bahwa kalimat lembut yang barusan didengarnya diiringi senyum dari si pemilik suara.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa melih –" Naruto memotong ucapan rivalnya dengan sebuah sentuhan lembut di bibir pucat si pemilik raven. Uzumaki muda ini tidak suka mendengar kalimat yang akan diucapkan sahabatnya. Ia benci Sasuke yang terdengar lemah. Kalau bisa, Naruto ingin mengutuk Susano'o, Tsukuyomi, Mangekyou Sharingan dan semua yang membuat mata Sasuke jadi seperti sekarang ini.. Tentu saja, Madara adalah seseorang yang paling bertanggung jawab atas Sasuke dan semua kejahatan yang dilakukannya –dan Naruto berhasil membunuhnya, mengakhiri The Great Shinobi War IV.

"Jadi…" Naruto mencoba duduk. Tangannya sekali lagi mengusap jejak darah dari mata sang Uchiha.

" –keberatan jika aku mengantarmu pulang?" Naruto berdiri, menundukkan badannya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Tangan kiri pemuda tan itu masih memegang pundak Sasuke, memberikan sebuah isyarat yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Sasuke tersenyum. Perlahan jemari pucatnya menyambut uluran tangan seseorang yang sekarang tak pernah pergi jauh darinya. Kalau saja onyx itu bisa melihat, yang terlihat saat ini adalah wajah manis bertahtakan sepasang sapphire yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Membuat matahari senja tertunduk malu karena senyum hangat Sang Pemuda Uzumaki dengan mudah mengalahkan sinarnya.

"Kita pulang.." Gumam Naruto merangkul sahabatnya. Menuntunnya berjalan pulang.

Sasuke tersenyum. Mulai sekarang, dia tidak perlu lagi merasakan rasa sakit dan kebencian yang membuatnya menangis dalam diam. Mulai sekarang, ia tidak perlu lagi menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan keraguan dan kegelapan yang ada dalam hatinya. Tidak ada lagi air mata yang akan disembunyikannya mulai sekarang. Ada Naruto disampingnya…

Ya.. Mulai saat ini, Naruto-lah yang akan menjadi 'mata' bagi Sasuke. Naruto akan selalu menemukan tangannya, menggenggamnya erat, dan menunjukkan jalan untuk sang Uchiha. Menuntunnya kemanapun ia mau. Naruto tidak akan pernah membiarkan rivalnya tersesat di jalan yang salah..

Tidak.

Tidak akan pernah lagi…

'**Sasuke.. Let me hold your hands and guide you home…'**

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

Mungkin Judul sama ceritanya ga nyambung.. Tapi inilah yang ada dalam pikiran Kyuu pas liat fanart itu..

Kyuu juga inget perkataan Itachi yang lagi gendong Sasuke kecil malem-malem sebelum Kyuubi nyerang Konoha itu : ( Itachi manis banget .. Walau agak aneh juga, Itachi ga punya 'keriput' XDDDD

Ahh pokoknya, semoga readers suka fict pendek wal geje ini :D  
>Abaikan omongan saya -_-<p>

.

**Akhir Kata..**

**Review Please :3**


End file.
